A New Hermione
by lrmorena
Summary: Summary: Can Hermione put her life together after losing her parents in an horrific attack and discover that she was adopted and a pureblood? Does she has the mental state to deal with everything that comes her way? Come and help her in this, a journey where secrets are revealed, of self worth, self discovery, family, love an much more.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hermione

AN: I do not own any of the characters of HP that honor is for JKR, WB and Scholastic.

I got this plot bunny bothering me so I decided to started, don't worry the en of 3Men 1 Brunette and a Baby will be soon. Thank you Severus Malfoy Maiden for your wonderful beta work. Love you girl.

I haven't decided which lucky guy will be Hermione's pair but is definetly not Ron or Harry so I will put a poll in my site with some options so you can help me. Love ideas so bring them to my attention maybe I can incorporate them in the story. I hope you enjoy it! Blessings.

Summary: Can Hermione put her life together after losing her parents in an horrific attack and discover that she was adopted and a pureblood? Does she has the mental state to deal with everything that comes her way? Come and help her in this, a journey where secrets are revealed, of self worth, self discovery, new family, friendship and love an much more. Rated M to be precautious. Hr/?

Chapter 1

The war with Voldemort was won. The count for life lost was minimal thanks to the research and dedication of the Golden Trio, but especially for a young lady, who was considered by many to be the brightest witch of her age. Yes, Hermione Granger was a war heroine who many acclaimed, but after everything had been accounted she experienced losses too. Her beloved parents were killed by Yaxley and Dolohov in retaliation to their Lord's demise.

Hermione was with her parents when they were attacked by the renegade Death Eaters, and had tried to save them, but the Death Eaters were quicker. Hermione had been badly injured and if it wasn't for the intervention of three strangers, she would had been dead, too.

Yaxley and Dolohov didn't meet with any luck; they were killed

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white room. She blinked twice before she could focus. She could immediately recognize her two best friends sleeping in a chair nearby and also heard other voices. She tried to sit up, but her hands and legs were tightly wrapped, which made it a little difficult to move.

"Please try not to move your legs and arms, they were badly injured." Someone sitting to her right said, with a very deep voice. When Hermione looked up there was an older man with salt and pepper hair, glasses, and a beautiful set of amber eyes that were looking at her with tenderness but also wariness.

"My parents?" she tried to say but was a mere whisper.

"I am so sorry dear, but they didn't make it." It was the same sweet man speaking as he touched her forehead. A tear rolled from Hermione's eye, but she already knew that was only a confirmation.

"Adrian, call your father she is awake," said the same man. A younger version of him stood from a chair in the corner and rushed out of the room. Harry and Ron woke up from their sleep.

"'Mione, thank Merlin you came back to us. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay, Harry, but my parents..." was the only thing she could say between sobs..

"Sh, sh, we are here for you. Everything will be fine." Harry said, sitting on her bed. "You are not alone, you have us."

"Please try to calm her down, and I will look for a Healer," said the sweet man.

Hermione was sandwiched between her two best friends, who held her as she cried.

The door to her room suddenly opened and in walked a tall and handsome man, standing about 6'2 and with black hair and amber eyes; followed closely by Adrian Pucey. There was something familiar about the three. She knew they were family because their resemblance, but she wondered what connection she might have with them It was strange, her magic were buzzing around her like when she was with Harry and Ron, in an acceptance of family.

She recognized Adrian from school; he was two years older and in Slytherin House. He'd never called her a Mudblood, and on several occasions had defended her from the Slytherins. She never considered him a friend, but she admired him. He was popular, intelligent, handsome a skilled Quidditch player, and at the top of his class. He addressed her only for a Good Morning or a nod of acknowledge; apart of that nothing else.

"Who are these people, Harry?" she asked.

"Hermione, I think we can wait a little to answer that, you need to rest," he said avoiding eye contact and fiddling with the blanket on her bed. trying to avoided answering her.

"No. I need to know," she insisted.

"These people were the ones that rescued you from the attack. The older man is Demetrius Pucey, his brother Camillo Pucey, and I suppose you remember Adrian Pucey from school".

"Hello and thank you for your help," she said trying not to cry as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Please, it was a pleasure for us to be of help, we better..." said Camillo, but was interrupted by his brother.

"She needs to know, 'Millo, she needs to understand." Demetrius said.

"Not now Demetrius, give her a few days to rest and recover then we can talk to her," said in a tone that do not leave space to argue.

Adrian got closer to her bed and Ron moved so he could be beside her. To Hermione's surprise, Adrian bent and kissed her forehead, and said, "We have much to discuss, but for now rest, get well, and don't think too much. Everything will be clear in a few days." Turning to Harry and Ron, he added, "please take good care of her, she is precious to us." Ron and Harry only responded with a sharp nod.

Hermione had a million questions running through her brain, but she was tired and decided for the first time that everything else could wait. ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP world in anyway, shape or form. I only play with the characters for a little while.

A/N Thank you again Severus Malfoy Maiden for your wonderful beta work and to all that had voted and review. Thank you and Blessings.

Chapter 2

When she woke the second time, she found Mr. Demetirus Pucey beside her bed reading the newspaper. She stirred and he put the paper aside.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling today?" he said with great tenderness.

"I am fine, Mr. Pucey, but where are Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"They went to change and get some rest. They've been here since we brought you to the hospital four days ago," he explained.

"You don't have to bother keeping me company, sir, I only need a book. If I do need something, I can always call for the Healer." She tried to be as polite as she could, but certainly, she was getting uncomfortable with all the Pucey clan attention.

"There is no bother at all. Why should it be when you are the princess of the Wizarding World? I am honored to be here. Adrian, my nephew, went to get some coffee for us. We are waiting for Camillo, his father. He should be here soon. There is so much that we want to tell you."

Demetrius Pucey really looked like this wonderful and loving uncle, but even though she felt at ease with him, something was still not right.

As he stood to go find a Healer and get her breakfast, Adrian entered her room and like the other day, he went straight to her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, I hope you are feeling better," he greeted, putting the coffee cups on the table and sitting beside her.

Hermione was looking at him wide eyed. At Hogwarts he never spoke to her more than the brief salute or a nod with his head and now he was kissing her like he had been doing it forever.

"Adrian, I really do not want to be rude after all you save me and I am grateful, but you and your family don't need to be here or care for me. I have Harry and Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's who will help me if I need it." Hermione paused. "What I mean is that you must not feel obligated to be here. You all are very important people and I am sure have more important things to do than to babysit." She looked at him shyly, but what she saw in his eyes was hurt. "Please don't be mad, it is just..."

"Hermione, stop! My father should be here in a few minutes and we'll talk about this and more. For now, try to see me as one of your friends, please."

She could only nod not wanting to offend him further. He was talking about how he was working in his father's company and that after Hogwarts, he tried to help the Light, and that no one in his family was Death Eaters.

Hermione listened, but in her brain the wheels turned. A million questions were forming. A knock at the door revealed another Pucey. This one was Adrian's father, Camillo. These people really liked Shakespeare and the Winter Tale, she thought.

"Good morning, Princess. How are you today?" As Adrian did before, Camillo got closer and kissed her forehead, too. Hermione was taken by surprise at the familiarity displayed by the three members of the Pucey family, but she kept it to herself hoping that soon she would know why. Addressing Adrian, Camillo asked, "Where is Father?"

"When I came back, she was alone. Maybe he went to look for a Healer or breakfast," Adrian answered.

Hermione observed in silence. A few minutes later, the senior Pucey entered followed by a very familiar face; she smiled.

Marcus Flint smiled back. His tall and muscular frame was covered in a white robe, and he had a chart in his hands.

"Hello and good morning. I am Marcus Flint, your Healer." His teeth were now normal thanks to a correction spell.

"No need for formalities, we are family after all. How are you, my boy?" said Demetrius patting Marcus' back as he spoke.

"I am well, Granp, but I am here for Hermione." Marcus turned to face Hermione. "How are you today- any pain?" he asked, checking her chart.

She waited for him to make eye contact with her. "I am fine, a little bit sore, but I think that is expected. I thought you were perusing Quidditch, though I am glad to have a familiar face as a Healer. How do you know the Pucey family? "

"Do you think you will be up to getting out of bed for a while?" he asked offering a hand to get up. "I know the family because Eva, my mother's sister, is Demetrius' wife."

"Oh, so you all are a big happy family." she said with a little sarcasam accepting his hand to get up from the bed. She wabbled a little but was able to stand on her own. "Thank you. Between my magic in a riot and laying here like a lump, my muscles need some action." She giggled. "I am sorry Misters Pucey, you don't have to stay, I will understand."

"No, there is no problem, we want to know what the prognosis is," replied Camillo, looking impatient to Marcus, who was taking his time checking her chart and Diagnostic spell scan on her.

"As you know, you were badly injured in the attack. Dolohov performed several very dark spells on you that made you lose blood as well as break several bones. It was miraculous that Adrian, his father, and Granp were there; a few minutes more and you might have died." He informed and continued. "We had to contact a spell breaker to help us remove the spells and after, we performed the restoration of your bones with SkeleGro and gave you Blood Replenishing potion." He looked at her and when he saw tears running down her cheeks, he stopped talking. "I am sorry, Hermione. I thought that they had explained this before now."

"Please, Marcus, don't apologize. You are doing the correct thing. It was driving me nuts not knowing what was going on. There are still several things that I need to know, but I am sure that the answers will come very soon. Thank you."

"No worries. We will get you out of here in no time, but you need to be here for about three more days, in which you will gradually use your magic in a supervised environment. Also, some therapy sessions were discussed, but they are really up to you."

"Thank you, I will think about the therapy sessions," she responded.

"Okay, everything looks as it should. I am starting rounds, but I will be here all night if you need me," Marcus said.

"Thank you again for helping my daug…Miss Granger in this time of need," Camillo said. Marcus looked confused, but nodded.

"Have a good day!" And with that, Marcus left the room.

A very uncomfortable silence was felt in the little room. Hermione couldn't hold it much longer.

"Could you please explain what is going on here? Why were you at my parent's house? Why the sudden the familiarity or concern?" she asked with a touch of anger and frustration in her voice.

"Hermione," started Camillo, "it is a long story and we thought that it was more prudent to let you get well first and then have this conversation. But if what Adrian told me about you is true, you will not let this go until your curiosity is completely satisfied."

"Let's start from the beginning. I will ask you not to interrupt me until I am finished. What I am about to say is very difficult," he said and went to the window without looking at her. Adrian positioned himself beside her and the older Pucey was at her feet.

"First, you are my daughter. Your real name is Hermione Paulina. Yes we have a little bit of an obsession with Shakespeare and The Winter's Tale." Even Hermione chuckled at the comment. "You have your mother's smile," he commented absentmindedly. He cleared his throat and continued. "The Grangers were not your biological parents. Your mother was Ariel Pucey, my wife. She died in child birth, but she named you and kissed you before she passed. You were with us for two years before the Dark Lord tried to use you, preparing an arranged marriage with one of the pureblood families that followed him. We were not going to allow it; and to protect you, we went to friends, the Granger's, and asked them to adopt you and keep you out of the Wizarding World. They were both squibs and close childhood friends of ours." He turned to look at Hermione, who was trying to organize her thoughts. She felt her world crumbling.

We have watched you from afar, dying to hold you and let you know who we are. Then you came to Hogwarts and Adrian was two years ahead of you. He told us about your intelligence, your tenacity and your courage. We have followed every adventure you had at Hogwarts through your brother's eyes. It was difficult to know that you were petrified and not able to be beside you, or try to stop Rita Skeeter's malevolent comments about you without revealing who you really were, or enjoy the photograph of your first ball and how beautiful you looked. It was worst when, in your fifth year, you were cursed by Dolohov and couldn't kill him and again, only knowing how you were by the letters of Emma and Daniel or even Adrian." He walked to her bed not taking his eyes off her. He was looking at her like she was a precious gem, something fragile. "Knowing your role in this past war, knowing how young you were; every minute was pure agony not knowing where or what was happening with you." He touched her face reverently.

"You and Adrian have always been the most precious gifts to me." with that, he bent and kissed her forehead.

Hermione looked around her and what she saw was love, pure unadulterated love, which made her brain rail with questions and her heart mix with confused feelings. But she didn't voice her concerns or questions, she he let him continue.

This time it was Demetrius who continued. "Sweetheart, Emma and Dan agreed to let you know everything as soon as the war was over, that is why we were there when the attack occurred. Adrian was quick and sent a Patronus to Potter and another to Amelia Bones. When the cavalry arrived; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lupin, Black, Potter, all the Weasleys; even Severus Snape arrived with vials of necessities, which I am thankful for, because you had lost a lot of blood. We had already managed to kill the bastards. We took you to the hospital and here we are," he completed the story, avoiding all the gruesome details.

Hermione looked at all of them before she said "Thank you, but I am overwhelmed with all this. I need time to process. Please, could you leave me alone for a few minutes? They nodded and proceeded to exit the room. Before they did, Adrian spoke to her, "Please don't judge us too harshly. What was done was for your protection. It has been very hard, especially for Father. When you were little, you had him wrapped on your little finger. As for me, I am sorry that I didn't get to know you better at Hogwarts. It was very hard not letting you know who you were to me. I've loved you since the moment our parents told me that you were coming. So please try to understand." It was eyes that broke Hermione's heart. They were her own and so expressive; and right now, they were begging her to understand, to let him in, to be his sister. After a moment, he nodded sadly and walked to the door.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

Ok! Thank you for reading! Please vote for who you want Hermione be pair with. Ideas are always welcome. Blessings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thank you for your kind words and reviews. Please go to my profile and vote for the pairing you want to see. My dear Severus Malfoy Maiden Thank you as ussual your beta job is superb. xoxo.

Chapter 3

Hermione felt small, confused, mocked. So much was revealed and with very little time to process. If only she had her mother to talk to. Hermione missed her so much. There was nothing that she couldn't tell her, but now…

Her rational and logical side said that she'd always suspected that she was adopted and that her parents had known about the magical world. Her heart was another story. She didn't know how to cope with all this, her parents deaths, why she felt guilty, being alone, this new family with the obsession with Shakespeare, but most of all, how to proceed. Her own goals at the moment meant nothing. Her world was crumbling down. How quickly life changed.

Could she start over? Could she move forward? Everything that she had fought for, every insult that she received, each time she'd been tortured had been through for nothing. A surge of energy erupted from her person, shattering a nearby window. Her anger strengthened as she remembered. A blue globe surround her, lights flickered with the intensity of the flair. Her mind was lost in rage and pain; everything was ripped apart and now…

Another jolt of energy and this time the painting on the wall was incinerated. She had to control herself, but how? Remember to breath, but even that wasn't enough.

The truth was that she was afraid, but she wasn't able to control it. During the war was a different thing it was react or get killed, and the second option wasn't an option when your whole focus was to protect Harry's life. But now the fear came from losing all control, but she was so angry.

She remembered all the insults Malfoy gave her, how every pureblood had belittled her, how Bellatrix tortured her and marked her as a mudblood and now…

Anger, rage, frustration was firing out of her; the sphere got thicker.

The door swung open and Marcus stood there. She could see his lips moving, she could see that the Pucey's were behind him and they were yelling to one another. In the sphere, it was silent. She wasn't in control, she just wanted to disappear; the pain, the confusion, the anger, the loss and mostly, her loneliness.

In that moment, Harry appeared and she looked at him. His face was full of concern. He didn't say anything, he just walked to her. He reached for the blue sphere and touched it, feeling a mild jolt. It wasn't too strong; as if her magic was trying to decide if he was a friend or a foe. Slowly, he pushed his hand forward and then he went inside slowly calling her name. Hermione's eyes were wide and he saw anger and fear in them..

"Camillo, we need to do something. She could get badly hurt because of this," said Granp.

"I know and I am afraid for her, this display of power is new to her; her inheritance most be kicking in due to her emotional state. We should never have told her until she was completely well." Camillo looked at Marcus. "Please, Marcus, don't let anyone get close to this room."

Harry was almost at her side when suddenly, he was flung across the room.

Adrian move to help Harry get up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, her magic rejected me," Harry answered. "She looks so fragile, but I know that it's anger that's provoking this, it's not the first time she's done it. When Bellatrix was torturing her, at some point, the same sphere showed. Thanks to the diversion it created, we were able to escape. I was able to reach her, but now…"

"Dad, please do something or she will start to hurt herself," Adrian pleaded to his father.

"Okay, let see if her magic recognize me." Camillo walked slowly to the sphere. Like Harry before him, he extended his hand and touched it. He spoke in hushed tones. "Hermione, I know you are angry, hurt, and confused, but you have to stop before you hurt yourself." Caressing the sphere, he continued."Sweetheart, everything will be okay. You are safe and with family, nobody will harm you ever again. Let me in, please." Carefully, he pushed and hissed as a small jolt hit him. But he continued to move forward first with his hand and then with his body. Once through, he moved slowly until he reached her. The site that met him broke his heart. Despair and anger were the two main feelings he recognized in his daughter's eyes. As he got closer, another jolt of energy sent him down to one knee, but he was still inside the sphere. He stood and walked to her.

"Please sweetheart, let Daddy make it better." With that phrase, something in Hermione's brain clicked, recognition of some distant past. A beautiful garden, lots of people and love, she felt love.

Little by little, he was getting closer to her. Once there, he hugged her and rocked her. Both were crying. He kissed the top of her head. "You are saved, my sweet girl, everything will be okay," Camillo said to her.

The sphere subsided and Marcus rushed to her side to check on her. Everyone else followed. She went limp, and with all the strong emotions and energy expended.

Adrian asked, "Is she alright? Please Marcus say something, don't keep us in this agony."

"She will be fine, she only fainted. But after that display of energy, I strongly recommend some kind of therapy. Also, I would suggest that she not be alone, at least until she finishes her treatment," Marcus said. "You will have your hands full with this one, she is very powerful. "

"You can say that again. She is brilliant and very scary," Harry said. "Hermione has a great heart, she is loyal to a fault, stubborn as a mule, but she needs space to process what is going on. I told you before that she is not the common girl; she is strong, intelligent, lacks confidence due to being bullied and not having friends until Hogwarts. But once you pass that wall that she built around her to protect herself, she is a wonderful human being and a lovely young woman. Be patient with her and never give up."

"I take your advice to heart, Lord Potter," replied Camillo.

"'Millo, I will call home to let everyone know how she is and what is going on. Paps and Nana will be very upset that we haven't told them and so will be The Ladies. I expect that my wife has already activated their clan." Granp chuckled.

"I will not move until she is safe at home. Please let Bamby know that her mistress will be back home soon."

"Hermione has an elf? Oh, dear! Prepare yourselves to have your elves freed. She doesn't like elves mistreated or enslaved. That will be fun to watch. How many do you have?"

"We've never mistreated our elves. They take vacations and even little gardens once they have a mate. And to answer your question, counting, we have around 300 between the Rose Manor and other properties, especially the vineyard." Granp's answered.

Harry contained a laugh. "Okay, that will be interesting to see. I will take my leave and let the Weasley's, Neville and some other friends know how she is doing." He kissed her cheek. "Please be well. You are loved and needed. What would I do without you?"

"Lord Potter, thank you," 'Millo said.

"I didn't do it for you, but I'd do anything for her. She is family to me." with that, Harry left.

"I will stay with her. Adrian, you should go home with Granp and rest. I won't be able to do so until she is home. Please Granp, tell Severus that I need his services for some potions for her. And let everyone know if they want to visit her that they should not come and barge in on her. They should come in small groups. After today's display, she might be retained here a little longer than we expected." He sighed. "Adrian, we will have your little sister home soon as I promised."

"Yes, Papa, we will," Adrian affirmed and followed his uncle.

"Arty," 'Millo called.

"Yes Master, oh Master got our little Mistress. Arty is so happy, Oh Master!" said Arty the elf, dancing around Hermione's bed.

"Arty stop, the little mistress is sleeping and I need to stay with her. Please bring me some comfortable clothes, books and something to eat; the food here is horrendous," Millo ordered.

"Arty will be right back with everything Master order and will bring food for Master and the Little Mistress, so she can get better quicker." He disappeared with a bow.

Camillo stood from Hermione's bed and went to the window. "Oh, Ariel, in moments like these, I miss you so much, darling. I have her back; my little angel is back where she belongs. I will always love you." A breeze like a caress came through the window as a response. He went back to his daughter's side. "Hermione, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you, my sweet girl, and Daddy will make everything better, you'll see."

Camillo did not see the tear that came down Hermione's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

A/N: Thank you to all of you that had set alerts, review and favorite my story... Blessings.

To my wonderful beta... Thank you! You are brilliant!

Chapter 4

Bright sunlight was entering through her window as she stir in her bed. She open her eyes and was inundated by colors and fragrances. Flowers everywhere. She tried to sit up, but a hand came to her aid.

"Easy, Mia." Said an older man with white hair, great smile and sweet amber eyes looking down at her. "Hello, my name is Anthony Pucey and I am your grandfather." he fluffed her pillows and straightened her sheets a little. He moved the little serving table causing the sweet aroma of Croissants, Raspberry Scones and eggs with cheese. The smells hit her like a ton of bricks, making her stomach rumble. "Good, you are getting better if your stomach protested that loud. Bamby made this for you – your favorite… when you were a child. She was your nanny when you were little." Hermione merely nodded at him and started eating. "_These Pucey's are a persistent bunch_," she thought.

He sat in a nearby chair and urgeed her to continue to eat. "You should prepare for today; the cavalry's coming. If you thought we were a nuisance before, just wait. Let me just give you the heads up, The Ladies are coming." He chuckled to see her expression. "They are not bad, but they are…"

"We are what, Anthony Pucey?" said a beautiful lady, wearing a short, white hairstyle, and poised standing at the door. Hermione thought she looked elegant and conveyed a confidence that Hermione had never mastered. As the woman entered the room, several others followed. Five more ladies, among them, she recognized Elizabeth Nott, a renowned researcher, and then Narcissa Malfoy; the others she didn't recognize. Behind them trailed Camillo with a worried expression.

"Mum, you should have waited a few more days. She is still convalescing, and only yesterday, she was flaring," Camillo his mother.

"Nonsense, she needs a feminine hand to help her through this and to talk to." Addressing Hermione for the first time since she came in, she said, "don't worry dear, you will understand with time that men never learn. You can try to train them, but it won't work." All the ladies nodded and Hermione only chuckled, she liked this lady. "I am your grandmother, Anna Pucey, or Nana as you used to called me. We have missed you so much, my dear child." Hugging her tight.

"Mother please, let the girl breathe," 'Millo pleaded.

"Leave her be Millo, she has been waiting for this moment for 14 years," said one of the ladies. She was tall with a slender figure. Hermione recognized her immediately. How could she not? She had been Hermione's role model and was a very famous researcher. The witch was also the mother of one of Hermione's school crushes. Hermione had read everything that the lady had written. Elizabeth Nott was the epitome of elegance and simplicity and intelligence.

Hermione zoned out. Being a bookworm, she was left alone quite often and in her own isolated little corner of the library, she had created her own perfect little world. It was filled with romance and handsome, unobtainable, popular wizards. In her fantasies, Neville Longbottom, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Terry Boots, Marcus Flint and Faol Greyback were her knights in shining armor, who defended and loved her.

She blushed. If her friends knew about her crush on Gregory Goyle, or any of the others, the teasing would never end. She secretly tutored Gregory Goyle in school. He was dyslexic, but very intelligent. What nobody knew, and what Hermione had discovered, was that underneath the façade of "bad boy" was a surprisingly sweet, caring and interesting human being full of dreams.

Hermione was brought to reality when one of the ladies announced a makeover for her. Not that she didn't love the idea, but what right did these ladies have in practically ordering her to change? They didn't. Hermione was her own person.

"Excuse me, but why do you think I will let you take over my life?" was her reaction to all. Her magic was starting to flair as her anger built. "I want all of you out, NOW!" she screamed.

Silence fell heavy in the room. As they exited, they stopped offer comfort to 'Millo with various touches, squeezing his shoulder, patting his back. They understood that this was too much too soon for anyone, especially for her. They did not blame her. If the circumstances were different, maybe this encounter could had been a little bit more amicable.

"I need to be alone, so please, Mr. Pucey, leave," she said, trying to gain control of herself. Her knuckles were white and her sheets were starting to smoke.

"Mia, please, breathe," he requested. Before he left, he said, "promise me that you will calm down and let us in," he begged.

"What I do, Mr. Pucey, hasn't been your concern for 14 years. It's like the Muggle saying, 'out of site out of mind'." Her reply cut him like a knife. "Please leave." She knew she hurt him. It was uncalled for, but she was hurting too, and nobody seemed to understand that she felt frustrated, confused, hurt, lied to and so afraid. She needed space and nobody was willing to give an inch.

Wanting to put her thoughts in order, she realized she needed to get out of there. the constant barrage of people who thought that they knew her was distracting and a bit infuriating.

A plan started to form. First, she needed to stand. As she did, she wobbled a little, but her feet sustained her. Second, get dressed. Looking around the room, she saw a small table with a drawer. Inside of it was her little beaded purse, her wand, and Harry's invisibility cloak. Now all she needed was a diversion. Searching again inside her purse, she found Bellatrix' wand and knew what to do with it.

The only thing left was deciding where to go. She remembered her grandparent's house in Scotland. She was certain she would be able to make it, but she had to use Muggle method of transportation, so no residue of magic could be traced, except for what she was about to do.

Checking that everything she would need was inside her purse, and with wand and cloak in hand, Hermione, using Bellatrix' wand, she went to the window and pointed to the sky. "Mosmorde" she whispered. Quickly pulling Harry's cloak over her head, she stood beside the door and slipped out when it was banged open. Camillo came in calling her name, wand in hand, checking everywhere for her. Hermione had disappeared.

Chaos was what she saw all around the corridors of St. Mungos and she felt guilty using that vile symbol to escape.

She ran through the St. Mungos hallways, trying to reach the door and once there, she saw familiar faces: Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Adrian, but she couldn't stop. She kept running all the way through the Leaky Cauldron and out in Muggle London.

She jumped in a cab and took a long, calming breath. No time for self-pity, she thought. She needed to get to her safe place where she would have time to mourn her parents, her life and dreams.

What she didn't know was that Fate had set ways to come full circle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Thank you for all that had made this story one of their favorites and also to those that take the time to review._

_To my fabulous beta, Severus Malfoy Maiden, blessings and a thousand thanks! _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the mayhem that was created by the dark mark, a group of people rushed to Hermione's room. What they found was a desperate father sobbing for the lost of his child.

Adrian, Theo, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Marcus were among the group who had stopped abruptly at the scene.

Luna was the one who took the lead and kneeled besides the sobbing Camilo.

"Mr. Pucey, Hermione is very bright, but a bit overwhelmed at the moment. I believe, she needed some time to herself. More than likely, she created this commotion only to escape."

"Luna, are you saying that Hermione set up that evil mark to create a distraction?" Harry asked.

"Think about it. She had been tortured to within an inch of insanity; lost her adopted parents in a vicious attack, where she was once again injured and almost died, she wasn't able to mourn her parents. On top of that, there was reappearance of her biological family, which by the way is very possessive and pushy, all in less than one month." Luna sighed. "No offence Mr. Pucey, but you lot can drive anyone mad. You see, Hermione is brilliant intellectually, but only a very small few know the real Hermione Granger. She is not a trusting person; she's a survivor not only in a war, but also of constant bullying. For her to function and accept things, she needs familiar surroundings, books and space," she finished.

Embarrassed, Camilo stood from the floor with tears still staining his cheeks. "I am sorry, but we almost lost her in the attack and we did not think…"

"Mr. Pucey, this is not the time to assign blames, it's time to start looking for her," said Ron.

"Hermione will come out when she is good and ready. In the mean time, we have to wait," Harry said.

"You are suggesting that we let her alone with rogue Death Eaters and grieving as she is?" asked Adrian. He was worried and afraid for his missing sister. He was also embarrassed of the way he had behaved by letting her beg bullied.

"Adrian, they are her closest friends and they know her better than anyone," added Marcus. "But in this case and as her Healer, we need to find her. Her injuries are still healing and she is having flares of magic, which are very dangerous for her if she loses control."

"I feel useless and a fraud, she was right when she told me that abandoning her was like taking a pebble out of a shoe. Great Gods, what we have done?! Please help me find her; she needs to understand, to know… " was the claim of a desperate father.

"Ron, do you have the map?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Yes, is in my backpack, why?" he responded.

"Do you remember the rune that Hermione carved on the three of us that she used as a locator in case we were captured?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and the map was tied to it, too. Harry, you are brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Something of Hermione must have rubbed off on me," he said, extending his hand to Ron to pick up the map."Let's organize. We need a reason for the Dark Mark; quickly! Just for conjuring it is a one way ticket to Azkaban. Luna and Neville, you are in charge of that. Marcus, how was she physically?"

"She is still delicate. Some of her wounds had healed, but will need more time internally. With the effort she put on this, I can bet one or two injuries have reopened, and without the the adrenaline rush, she'll begin to tire and may even be in pain." responded the tall Med-wizard.

"You aren't coming with us." He ordered, looking at the Pucey's. "You stay here or better go home, and explain the situation to all your relatives and wait for our news."

"I will go with you. I cannot leave her - I promised…" said Camillo.

"Mr. Pucey, with all due respect, it is because you didn't listen to my advice that we are facing this situation. This time, I'm running this show and you will have to wait."

"Dad, Harry is right. Let's go home, and explain what happened to the family."

"Ok, you all have your assigned tasks; we will reconvene at Godric's Hollow in three hours." Looking at his watch and handing him a Portkey to his home, he said, "Don't worry, Mr Pucey, we'll get her." Turning to Marcus, "Are you ready, Marcus?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have to side-along with us." Harry pulled his wand out and said

"_Local onerariae et." _ In a flash of light, the three disappeared.

"Now, Father, let's go talk to the family and wait, there is nothing else to do," said Adrian, pulling his father through the Floo. _ Please, little angel, be okay, _were the thoughts of both.

* * *

In a train compartment, a small witch was becoming increasingly aware of her predicament. In the rush of getting out, she completely overlooked the fact that she was still convalescent from several serious injuries. One of the wounds was open and bleeding quite profusely. She had cast a Notice-MeNot Charm and a mild Confundus spell on the door's compartment, in the hopes of getting some peace and quiet.

For a brief moment, she felt fear and uncertainty. She'd committed a crime by casting the Morsmorde. She'd felt desperate, but that wouldn't matter to authorities. If she got caught, she would face at least a year in Azkaban, and could say goodbye to becoming a Charms and Arithmancy Master. "So, so stupid!"

"You can say that again," a very angry Harry Potter said from the door.

"Harry?"

"Hello Hermione, going somewhere?"

"How..?" was the only thing she said before pain made her lose balance.

"Marcus, she is bleeding," he told the wizard behind him.

"Harry, calm down, it's nothing." She tried to convince him.

"Nothing? For Merlin's sake Hermione, missing an appointment is nothing, losing a pencil is nothing. What you did is a crime and for what? Little Miss Know it All just wanted some alone time. Why you didn't try telling them or ask to be moved instead of creating the havoc you did?" Harry yelled at her.

"Potter, could you please stop the rampage? She needs to be moved now or we risk more wounds opening," Marcus said. Harry sobered and set to the task in hand.

Hermione was losing a lot of blood and she was losing consciousness.

"Hermione, Hermione, look at me. That a girl. We need to move you back to the hospital," Marcus gently informed her.

"No, no, no… I do not want to go back. To many people expecting something or someone I am not," she said almost out of breath.

"Ok, we will take you home, to Godric's Hollow." she only could nod her approval.

"Winky," Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry, Missy Grangy, oh this is bad," a terrified elf said.

"Winky, focus please. I need you to prepare her room then come back with Dobby to Apparate her home."

Winky was gone only a few minutes when she came back with Dobby and a stretcher. "Master, everything is ready, but…" Dobby tried to explain something to Harry, but he was focus on Hermione.

"Dobby, you can tell me later, please hurry," he urged the elf to take Hermione. Harry then took Marcus by the arm and Apparated to his home.

Once there, the elves waited for their master, but they were very anxious. Something was coming and they didn't want to be there when it arrived.

Marcus focused on Hermione's wounds, closing them and giving her a potion to avoid infection. She hasn't lost consciousness completely. He heard her repeat the same phrase again and again. "Metamorphosis, cocoon, protection." He couldn't understand the significance of those words. Suddenly, a blue bubble came from Hermione's solar plexus, engulfing her and keeping him at bay.

"Marcus, be careful. You saw what happened at the hospital," Harry said.

"Yeah, but her magic must recognize that I am trying to help her, right?" he responded.

Hermione opened her eyes and the blue bubble stopped pulsing. "Where am I? "

"Hermione, we are in Godric's Hollow, my parents' home." was Harry's response.

With a relieved sigh, the bubble dissipated and Marcus moved forward. "Hermione, please let me attend to your wounds." Marcus didn't waste time and went to work. He stepped back, surprised to find that her wounds had stitched together.

"Marcus, I am fine, thank you for all your help." He only nodded, but kept his questions for a more appropriate moment.

"Why you did it, Hermione? The Dark Mark, escaping without thinking, you were, are injured." Harry was in a rage as he confronted her.

"Harry" she sighed. "I wasn't thinking, I'll give you that much, but what should I have done? If I had stayed they would be planning my wedding by now or worse with who or how many children I am expected to have. NO! I will not yield! And I…. don't know where I belong anymore," she finished in a whisper. "My parents haven't been buried. I need to think about what I will do…" she was interrupted by Marcus.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Hermione, but as a pureblood witch, you have to live with your family until the day you marry." he said to her, waiting for the explosion. "I also want to remind you that you're still very delicate, and should be in the hospital."

"Is that true, Harry? I have to defer to these pureblooded rules, even though I was torture, bullied, and rejected by these same pureblooded bastards?" she yelled more as a statement than a question. She breathed and fell to the pillows on her bed as tears came out from her eyes. "Not fair, I gave my childhood, I was tortured, I was marked as an undesirable, lost my parents, and just when I thought I would have some normality in my life, I lose my freedom and what is worst my freedom of choice. Not fair!"

"Hermione, please, you have to be reasonable, they are your family, and they have also sacrificed many things to ensure your safety. Surely you have some compassion that would aid in your understanding and forgiveness?" Harry tried to reason with her.

She just turned to the side, giving him her back. "Please Harry, I want to be alone. Thank you, Marcus for your help."

Harry turned to leave, when a small pop was heard. A female house elf with a skirt and a shirt appeared in the middle of the room.

"Missy Mia, Missy Mia you are back, oh and you are hurt, Bamby will take care of you." Passing her hands through Hermione's hair; comforting her. "Oh the great Harry Potter, sir, Bamby is here to attend Missy Mia you don't worry she will be well in no time!"

"Good luck with that. Anyway, if you need anything, please call Winky or Dobby," he responded to the enthusiastic elf.

"Bamby will, Master Potter." and turn to attend to her charge.

As he closed the door behind him, he turned to Marcus and said, "And the score is: Hermione 1, Pucey's 1," with a chuckle. "I need a drink and to know if the others were successful." With that, both left to the sitting room where a father and a brother were waiting anxiously for news.

AN: I am in need of a beta that is good with punctuation; I am really awful; since is not my 1st language. Interested?, please send me a PM. Thank you! Don't forget to review I love to here from you... Blessings


End file.
